Us
by Jinheejae
Summary: "Aku tak melihat sedikitpun binar cinta di matanya. Apa dia membenciku?" -Seokmin "Aku takut, bahkan aku tak mampu menatap matanya." -Soonyoung Soonseok/Slight Meanie/Soongyu/Seokwoo


Sinar matahari mulai mengusik pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang sipit meski terasa berat. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan selimut tebal itu dari tubuh mungilnya dan segera beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk pergi kuliah.

Kwon Soonyoung, nama pemuda itu. Usianya 20 tahun, tapi siapa pun yang urung mengenalnya, pasti mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang pelajar tingkat menengah karena wajahnya yang terlampau imut dan postur tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Soonyoung bukanlah anak orang kaya. Soonyoung tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Ibunya tinggal di Jeju dan dia harus tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan kampusnya, sementara ayahnya telah meninggal ketika Soonyoung bahkan belum lancar untuk berbicara. Ibunya di Jeju hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan yang terbilang kecil. Gajinya pun tak cukup untuk menguliahkan Soonyoung. Beruntunglah Soonyoung mewarisi kecerdasan ayahnya. Sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul University melalui jalur beasiswa. Dan mengenai biaya hidup sehari-harinya, Soonyoung tak ingin sedikitpun membebani ibunya. Sehingga ia memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu pada malam hari di sebuah bar tak jauh dari apartemennya, bersama sahabat seperjuangannya yang juga tetangganya. Jeon Wonwoo.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Kwon, kau sudah siap? Ayo berangkat." Terdengar suara dari arah pintu depan. _Itu pasti Wonwoo,_ batin Soonyoung. "Tunggu sebentar." Teriak Soonyoung dari dalam.

Soonyoung segera memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu. "Ayo, Jeon." Ujar Soonyoung tersenyum. "Hm, ayo." Balas Wonwoo.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte tanpa bicara apa pun. Wonwoo berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana dengan mencoba untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Soonyoung, seperti apakah dia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya atau adakah kabar baik yang ia terima kemarin. Namun Soonyoung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan atau hanya tersenyum. Wonwoo yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Soonyoung pun dengan tanpa Soonyoung duga menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri tepat di depan Soonyoung dan menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya pada kening Soonyoung, membuat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terkejut.

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa?" bentak Soonyoung kesal.

"Kwon, kau sakit?" Wonwoo bertanya balik, "Wajahmu sedikit pucat. Kelelahan? Apa kau lembur tugas semalam? Atau kedinginan? Tadi malam hujannya sangat deras. Apa kau lupa menutup jendela kamarmu lagi?" lanjutnya.

Soonyoung menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo dari keningnya dan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Wonwoo. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya… tadi aku belum sarapan." Ujar Soonyoung.

"Astaga, Soonyoung. Aku kira kau kenapa. Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu." Kemudian Wonwoo segera berlari menuju sebuah bakery shop, membuat Soonyoung kebingungan dan hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

"Mau apa dia? Astaga aku tidak yakin sikap anehnya itu bisa membuatku lebih baik hari ini. Lebih baik aku segera ke halte bus saja." Dan Soonyoung segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte.

"Ini uangnya." Setelah membayar belanjaannya, yaitu dua buah muffin coklat dan dua bungkus susu, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko roti itu. Kakinya yang panjang ia arahkan pada tempat dimana Soonyoung menunggunya tadi.

Matanya terus menatap sekitarnya sembari melangkah. Kemudian berhenti tepat di tempat Soonyoung berdiri tadi. "Mana Soonyoung?" gumamnya. Wonwoo berputar di tempatnya, berharap menemukan sahabat mungilnya itu. Namun nihil, Soonyoung tidak ada.

"Mungkinkah, dia sudah pergi lebih dulu? Ah, Soonyoung kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Wonwoo menggerutu. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan roti dan susu ini padanya nanti." Kemudian Wonwoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte.

Dengan santai ia berjalan, hingga tak menyadari dari arah belakang melaju dua buah motor dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan….

Slassshhh….!

"Yak! Kau, Yak! Kau menghancurkan muffinnya, yak, berhenti!" Wonwoo berteriak frustasi. Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja. Dua buah muffin yang berada di tangan kanannya kini telah basah dan tak layak lagi untuk dimakan. Beruntunglah ia karena masih ada duabungkus susu yang masih utuh di tangan kirinya.

Slasshhh…..!

Untuk kedua kalinya, Wonwoo merasakan basah di tangan kanannya. Namun kali ini, separuh wajahnya pun tak luput dari cipratan air itu.

"Ya Tuhan, mereka ini benar-benar, yak!" kembali ia berteriak. "Kurasa aku akan memberikan semua susu ini pada Soonyoung, hufft… padahal muffinnya kelihatan lezat sekali. Apa mereka berdua tadi tidak melihat ada genangan air? Memangnya jalan ini milik mereka? Astaga, dasar tidak tahu diri." Gerutu Wonwoo sembari membersihkan wajah dan tangannya.

Setelah bus datang, dengan cepat Soonyoung masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di sebelah jendela. Tepat di belakang sopir bus.

Soonyoung masih dalam mode diamnya. Tak bicara barang sedikitpun. Ia membuka jendela bus itu sedikit. Membuat angin masuk ke dalam dan menerpa wajahnya. Soonyoung menatap ke arah luar. Bus yang melaju dengan kecepatan standard dan angin yang bertiup lembut membuatnya mengantuk.

Dugg!

"Awww." Soonyoung mengaduh kesakitan karena tubuhnya terantuk ke depan dan kepalanya membentur jok di depannya lumayan keras.

"Padahal aku baru saja akan tertidur." Ujarnya mengelus kening. "Ahjussi, ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" tanya Soonyoung pada ahjussi -sopir bus- di depannya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Ada dua berandal yang sedang balapan tadi, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menghentikan bus ini agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan. Lihatlah, mereka yang melajukan motornya dengan tidak wajar di depan sana. Mereka pikir jalan ini milik mereka? Dasar tak tahu diri!" balas sopir bus itu jengkel dan segera melajukan kembali busnya.

Soonyoung memicingkan matanya dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Mencoba untuk melihat siapakah gerangan dua orang berandal yang menyebabkan dirinya gagal tidur sesaat yang lalu. Menyedihkan.

"Itu, mereka... aku rasa aku pernah melihat, atau.. bertemu mereka. Tapi, dimana, ya?" Soonyoung bergumam lirih. Namun, sopir bus yang ada di depannya itu masih bisa mendengar suaranya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau pasti kenal dengan mereka? Kalau iya, laporkan saja mereka kepada polisi." Kata sopir bus itu.

Soonyoung terlihat berpikir. "Aku yakin kalau aku pernah beberapa kali melihat mereka. Mereka terlihat tidak asing bagiku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dan tidak kenal siapa mereka berdua."

Sopir bus itu mendengus kasar. Tidak puas dengan jawaban yang Soonyoung berikan. "Terserah."

Soonyoung telah sampai, ia segera turun dari bus dan memasuki gerbang dengan berlari kecil.

"Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung menghentikan acara 'mari berlari dengan santai'-nya karena teriakan itu. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Wonwoo sedang melambai padanya. "Wonwoo?"

"Kwon, diam di sana!" teriak Wonwoo. Soonyoung mengangguk dan Wonwoo langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Soonyoung terus memperhatikan Wonwoo dari tempatnya saat pemuda jangkung itu berlari. Hingga tanpa terduga, dari arah belakang pemuda bermarga Jeon itu, dua orang tengah berlari sambil bercanda dan tak sedikitpun memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Termasuk Wonwoo yang berlari tepat di depan mereka berdua.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo, awas!"

Brukk!

"Aww, sakit." Keluh Soonyoung. Jika kalian pikir yang mengeluh itu adalah Wonwoo, kalian salah. Karena Wonwoo masih bisa berdiri dengan tegap saat ini.

"Soonyoung-ah, gwenchana?" Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya pada Soonyoung dan langsung disambut Soonyoung dengan menariknya hingga ia berdiri. Kemudian Soonyoung mengangguk pada Wonwoo, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya, mungkin lenganku keseleo." Ujar Soonyoung memegangi lengan kanannya.

Wonwoo yang merasa geram dengan ulah dua pemuda itu pun akan memarahi mereka berdua dan semakin geram setelah melihat wajah dan perawakan tubuh mereka.

"Kalian?!" Wonwoo berteriak.

Soonyoung yang tadinya menunduk memeriksa lengannya pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan seketika terkejut melihat dua orang yang tidak asing berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah kesal sekaligus takut. "K-kau?"

Soonyoung segera menundukkan wajahnya kembali setelah tahu siapa yang ada di depannya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan dua mata elang yang tajam. "D-dia, Seokmin." Soonyoung bergumam lirih. Suaranya bahkan hampir tak dapat didengar.

"Yak! Kalian yang tadi menaiki motor seperti orang gila sampaii membuat muffin coklatku terkena cipratan air? Dan juga wajah serta bajuku? Huh, Ya Tuhan, bahkan di sini kalian juga berlarian sesuka hati dan membuat Soonyoung keseleo? Astaga, apa kalian benar-benar manusia? Dasar gila!" Wonwoo yang merasa jengah pun memarahi mereka.

"Heh? Memangnya aku peduli jika muffin dan wajahmu basah? Lagipula, salahkan saja hujan yang turun terlalu lebat tadi malam dan membuat genangan air yang besar di pinggir jalan! Dan, apa? Kau menyebutku gila?" Pemuda yang berdiri di samping Seokmin itu pun membalas Wonwoo dengan nada tak terima.

"Tenanglah, Mingyu. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk ribut hari ini. Hei kau, aku akan mengganti muffinmu dengan uang. Berapa harganya? Dan ya, kuharap kalian akan berterima kasih padaku karena aku sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini." Seokmin berujar dengan santai, tapi masih dengan lagak congkaknya.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Dengar, aku tak akan minta ganti rugi padamu. Aku hanya minta pada kalian berdua untuk tak lagi berbuat sesuka hati." Balas Wonwoo sengit.

Soonyoung yang mulai jengah dengan perdebatan itu pun segera menarik tangan Wonwoo dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. "Wonwoo, sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ayo!"

Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, tangan kanannya yang bebas itu dicengkram kuat oleh seseorang.

"T-tunggu. S-soon..young? kaukah itu?" Seokmin terbata. Ya, dia ingat sekarang. Pemuda mungil di hadapannya itu, dia yakin sekali kalau ia adalah Soonyoung.

"M-maaf, aku harus pergi." Soonyoung berusaha menepis tangan Seokmin. Namun pemuda bermata elang itu enggan melepas cengkraman tangannya.

"Soonyoung, kau sudah lupa? Aku Seokmin. Kau yang menolongku saat di bar itu, kan? Soonyoung?" Seokmin bertanya kembali. Ia menarik bahu Soonyoung sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"M-maaf, a-aku harus masuk, kelasku dimulai sebentar lagi. P-permisi.." Soonyoung menurunkan tangan Seokmin dari bahunya. Ia menunduk singkat lalu segera melesat pergi, disusul Wonwoo yang juga mengikuti langkahnya.

Seokmin masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Soonyoung lagi. Di tempat ini. Dan itu berarti, Soonyoung adalah salah satu mahasiswa di universitas ini dan Seokmin tak pernah mengetahuinya. Bodoh.

"Ekhem." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan melamun Seokmin.

"Apa?" Seokmin menatap Mingyu nyalang. Membuat yang ditatap bergidik ngeri.

"A-ahhh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya terkejut sedikit dengan sikapmu. Eumm.. kalau boleh tahu, yang tadi itu siapa? Dia imut sekali, ya?" Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya, takut-takut Seokmin akan marah.

Seokmin menggeleng lemah. "Nanti kuberi tahu. Ayo masuk kelas."

"Huh? Baiklah. Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku." Tuntut Mingyu. "Dan.."

"Dan apa?" Seokmin mendelik.

Mingyu tersenyum jenaka. "Kenalkan aku padanya ya, Seok?"

"Jangan bermimpi. Oh ya, kau juga berhutang janji padaku. Kau kalah balapan tadi, jadi kau harus mentraktirku nanti malam." Balas Seokmin.

"Yea, baiklah. Tapi kumohon jangan minum terlalu banyak. Aku takut jatah uangku bulan ini akan habis." Kata Mingyu sambil melengos pergi mendahului Seokmin.

"Terserah." Balas Seokmin acuh. Kemudian segera menyusul Mingyu di belakangnya. Ia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Soonyoung..." gumam Seokmin lirih.

"Seokmin-ah, ayo cepat." Teriak Mingyu.

"Huh? Yak! Tunggu aku!"

 **TBC...**

Umm.. Hai readers! Kenalin, aku Jeje. aku masih newbie dan ini ff pertama aku

gaje banget kan?

oh ya, kalo ada yang suka aku bakal lanjut, kalo nggak ya gini aja deh, hehe

RnR? aku rasa review dari kalian itu anugerah buat aku :)


End file.
